Team Mates
by Montanagirl2009
Summary: Mac finds Lindsay crying in the locker room. Later Danny and Mac find out why. Lindsay centric with D/L. They end up being suprised.
1. Search and Find

**_Authors note: I hope you enjoy. I don't know whether or not to leave this as a oneshot or add more chapters. Please reveiw to tell me thanks._**

Mac stepped into the locker room and heard sobbing. He looked over the many sets of lockers. He looked at the lockers near the bathroom, Lindsay stood, leaning against the lockers sobs racking her small figure. He pulled her into a hug. "Hey do you need Danny?"

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really"

"Lindsay, you can barely talk"

"Long day this case is rough."

"I can transfer you cases"

"No" She moved and walked out of the locker room. Mac set off to find Danny.

Lindsay sat at the computer working with information on the case. Her brown eyes scanned the computer screen. She jumped up and cheered. A match! One step closer to finding the criminal. She heard rapping on the glass. "Montana, what's up?"

"You talked to Mac"

"Yes"

"I, I" She paused to figure out how to word what she would say. "My brother was shot three days ago in Iraq, he's in a hospital"

"Oh"

"Yea, I fought with him over going and now, now, I don't know"

"You proud of him"

"Duh, he's a Marine"

"Seriously"

"Yes"

Mac stepped into the room. "I hear you have a Marine for a brother."

"Yup"

"Well be proud, he's tough."

"Yea"

"Oh Lindsay, next time don't blame your tears on a case if it's a personal problem."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and smiled.

Two months later

"Ralfie you're here" Lindsay hugged a tall brown haired blue eyed man. Her younger brother. "Mac this is my _little _brother, Ralph"

Mac chuckled "That may be but he's a good 6'2"

"So"

Ralph stooped over and picked up a squealing Lucy, "I ate my celery"

Lindsay made a face "I was the carrot eater and look perfect eyes"

"So"

Mac and Danny exchanged looks as the brother and sister argued over their habits as children and looked at a laughing Lucy.

"Well at least my slingshot was used right"

"Hey you boys deserved it"

Flack stared at his new partner "No way not him"

"Yes" said Mac "You don't have to date him or anything just work with him"

"Mac"

"Really, and if you do at least you'll have a great sister-in-law."

"Her no, Mac I'd die and he's not my type, wrong sex"

"Lindsay's not that bad for a sister-in-law, I mean Samantha likes her"

"Ewwww!"

"Well"

_**Hey hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**_


	2. Meeting Dad

**_Authors Note: I decided to add more chapters. The ending of the first chapter was not enough. Thanks for reading._**

_Three boys sat under a tree laughing an playing war. The oldest was the Captain, he held a slingshot in hand and told the other two what to do. The youngest sat and stared at a squirrel sitting on his haunches. The middle one sat and saluted the oldest. They both looked at the youngest as they formed their plans of "war." Suddenly a little brown haired girl jumps out of the tree, and shoots the three_ _boys before they can react. She grins and says "I win now I'm captain sir."_

"_Lindsay you ruin all the fun" said the oldest_

"_I agree, Alexander" Said Jimmy the middle aged._

"_Well, Mama is making pumpkin pie and if we don't get to the house in time it'll be cold."_

"_Ralph!" The three older whined._

"_Fine I'll go have the warm pie without you."_

Lindsay looked out the window and watched the snow falling. She laughed at the kids having snow fights and wondered when she'd see her other family members. She leaned back into Danny who had stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know planet earth needs you. I hope you know while you've been at planet Pluto or where ever else. One of your annoying brothers knocked on the door. I wish you would make him happy and just say high."

Lindsay ran out of the room and into her father. She and he had a hard time talking since she lost her friends at the diner. She hated some of the problems in communicating they had but could not figure out how to say sorry for hitting him so hard after she lost her friends. She made his life miserable. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her dad instantly grabbed her into a hug and a smile crossed her face. "Hi, Daddy"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good"

"Been doing your job"

"Duh"

"Well sounds fun"

"How's sheriff"

"I'm good. Caught the "Jolly" brothers"

"That's good" She watched as Lucy entered the room rubbing her eyes. "Lucy this is your Grandaddy."

"Grandpa"

"Yes" Lucy squealed and ran and jumped up at her grandfather who picked her up.

"Well plan on giving her a slingshot"

"Well, maybe, but she can't shoot boys"

"Hey, can't be too harsh you were just a bad as Dennis the Menace"

Lindsay crinkled her nose as Danny died of laughter.

Lindsay introduced Mac to her Dad and both shared a look and smiled. "Hey Ronald, where's the crew of kids"

"Left the three boys at home, you've been looking out for my little girl, and Anne died when Lindsay was twelve in a car accident" Lindsay left the room quietly while Danny stayed.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Yea, Lindsay took it the hardest, she was in the car. I about died when I was called to the scene."

"Oh, I…"

"Mac, don't apologize"

"Ok"

"So how's New York?"

"Fine""Hey, Alex decided to go into the FBI"

"Tell him that he still has to respect officers"

"He always will"

"Okay"

Ronald Monroe walked through the halls of the New York Crime Lab. He smiled and greeted the various staff as he passed them. He exited heading to see his daughter, son-in-law, and grandbaby.


	3. Pranksters

**_Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update between English and Algebra, no time. Hope you enjoy. _**

_A blue dress by the mirror. A small girl admired the blue velvet. Wishing to be her bigger sister. An older girl walked into the room. "Lindsay, Jimmy wants you to bring your G-I Joe."_

"_Really"_

"_Yea"_

"_He can't have it, I'm going to play with Ralphie, he doesn't break my toys."_

"_Fine" The small framed girl walked down the hall and looked at her sister. Then looked at the dog at the bottom and tripped. She stopped mid-flight thanks to a dog and her dad. She cried and looked at her bruised arm, moved her fingers, got up, and ran outside. The dad looked at her go and laughed. He would never understand how she got so tough._

Lindsay skipped through the halls of the lab smiling. She was going to find Danny. She ran right into him trying to yell at Sheldon for laughing at her. "Hey, Danny my brother starts today."

"Great, another person on my tail."

"Hey you enjoyed meeting my dad, and besides Ralphie adores you."

"Yea since when."

"Since you've been by my side and if you are reffering to the Rikki thing it's past lets not make it the present please. Danny you know we've all forgiven you. You've definently proven yourself and I don't need to have you beating yourself up leave that to a scumbag criminal."

"Montana, really, I'd rather, Mac"

"Alright it will be arranged." She ran off laughing.

Mac stormed through the hall trying not to laugh. He found Danny and acted angry. "What kind of husband makes his wife cry" Danny's eyes got big. "I mean it's bad enough I have to deal with sibling rivalry but you are a whole different problem. I should fire you" Danny backed up and Mac laughed. "Danny I think I satisfied your wife's wish for me to scare you"

"Yea"

"But I better not find any messes." Mac left leaving a confused Danny. Danny walked over to his wife's locker and entered in her combination. He moved some things to different spots and left a note and closed the locker and laughed.

Lindsay went to her locker and opened it. She closed it and went to Danny's and grabbed some stuff out and put it into hers. She left the locker room. She ran to Danny . "Hey isn't your shift over and I just found out I get off early. Come on let's get our stuff." They walked to their lockers and Lindsay opened hers and gasped "Danny, why?" He ran over to her crying form only to realize she was laughing hysterically.

"Jo have you seen Mac"

"No, Adam, I haven't "

"Thanks"

Jo watched as Adam walked down the hall and watched as another man approached her. "Hello, I am, Ralph Monroe, have you seen a Lindsay Mon..Messer or a Mac Taylor."

"Lindsay just left and Mac, I… Well there he is."

_**Thanks for reading. If you have any comments or ideas please reveiw. **_


	4. Little brothers and Moms

**_Author's note: sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

_A small brunette girl rushed to the sidewalk. Her crutches clicked on the ground as she rapidly moved, her ankle in a cast. A woman, her mother, ran beside her. "Mama I can't wait! I practiced like you and Daddy said," she looked at her mom, "Mama, where's Daddy?"_  
_"Honey, a bad guy stole stuff from Timothy, Daddy had to work. He said he was sorry he couldn't come but he wants to hear all about it when he sees you, and he is very, very proud of you." The little girl looked at the hopscotch squares, excited. "Lindsay, your turn." The little girl moved towards the squares and dropped her crutches. Her stone landed on ten. She hopped and reached it, perfectly landing in each square. She hopped back, prize in hand, beaming. The group of twenty students that competed received their awards. Lindsay won first and a little boy named Johnny received second._

Mac walked into Lindsay hugging her younger brother and laugh. "You a rook now, Ralphie." He smiled and grabbed a chess piece out of his coat and handed it to her. He left the room. "Hey, Lindsay," Mac said, "What's that?"  
"A rook. My brother loves chess, It is one of the few games he beats me at."  
"Oh"  
"He was making a joke about trading with the king and said he could dream on." Mac smiled and looked at her. "He said he wanted my spot!"  
"No he does not he, well hates politics. I still laugh at that."

_A little boy stood on a stage a suit on him. "When I grow up, I am going to be the president. I will make it so school is funner and recesses are longer. I will make kids be able to drive. I will make Wednesday Free Ice Cream Day. I will make sure every one is happy." A little girl looked at her mom "Mama I want Ralphie to be president."_  
_"Lindsay, If he runs you can vote for him."_  
_A lady stood on the stage. "Thank you, Raphael Monroe, Can Lindsay Monroe come up to the stage?"_  
_Lindsay stood up and walked up to the stage. "When I grow up I am going to be an actress. I will make everyone happy and do really good. I may even get to act as Sally on Peanuts. I want to be who ever I want to be. Thank you." She skipped off of the stage and into the audience._

Lindsay looked at the picture of Ralphie and her standing side by side after career day. She was wearing the pink dress that was once her sister's and Ralphie wore Alexander's suit. They both smiled and Lindsay had her sunglasses in hand. Lindsay smiled at her youthfulness and wished she could go back to those carefree times where the world wasn't so bad. Where she was in the shelter of her family, but now she could give that to Lucy and she wanted Lucy to enjoy her childhood.

**Authors note- Please reveiw. I appreciate any and all reveiws. Sorry if my response to your reveiws are delayed I am busy with several projects but I will respond, eventually. Thank you. **

**PS (will try to add a new chapter soon)**


	5. Amy

**_Authors note: Sorry for the delay I currently have been doing some school work and have been meaning to type up this chapter but forgot. I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

_Ronald Monroe stood next to his partner Andrew Jones when a young officer, Jake Hansen, came in, "Sheriff, there's been a wreck by the old Miller's Farm." Both Ronald and Andrew got into the cruiser. "Adam, this is one of the least favorite parts of my job. Finding who caused an accident and seeing the damage it does."_

"_Yea, I hate it too, especially wrecks with children."_

"_I agree, each time I see a child in a wreck, I thing of my children. No…It can't be"_

"_Ronald?"_

"_Oh…Oh…That's Amy's car… No, not my babies."_

"_Ronald!" Ronald hopped out of the car, short of breath, close to tears. He saw a truck flipped over in the ditch, with a man standing by it, crying. His daughter's car was up the road some up against the tree. The driver's side slammed into it. A small form ran into him, his youngest daughter, "Daddy, Daddy, my leg hurts, Daddy, I'm scared."_

"_Honey, I know, here I'll take you to the ambulance" He placed Lindsay on the gurney in the ambulance. "I'll see you at the hospital baby girl" He walked over near Amy's car. A fire fighter stood near the driver's side window sighing, "Sir, Sheriff, according to the other driver…"_

"_I can't take this job, this is my daughter in that car, can you get her out."_

"_No"_

"_Is she alive?"_

"_Sir, I'm sorry" Ronald paused. He noticed the passenger tire had blown out. _

"_Hey, Andrew, take this over, your turn." _

_He passed another officer, "James send Tommy to tell my wife to get a baby sitter for my sons and meet me at the hospital. James what happened."_

"_Well, she lost control after a blow out and hit the rear end of that mans car and slammed into that tree. His car flipped. I'm sorry about Amy."_

"_Thank you can you drive Andrew to the station after the wreck is… processed"_

"_Yes"_

_He got into the cruiser and drove to the hospital to see Lindsay._

Blue eyes. Lindsay stared at a photo of her sister. She had her dad's blue eyes, so pretty. Danny walked behind her and hugged her.

"Hey, Dan"

"Montana, baby, what's wrong"

"I…" and a tear trailed down her cheek. Danny turned her around and she cried on his shoulder. Ralph walked in "Hey Linds…" He looked at the picture on her desk and looked at Danny and mouthed, "That's her sister"

"Mac"

"Yes, Danny"

"Why now of all times is Lindsay so upset? I want to help her"

"Danny, have you ever noticed that Lindsay has always waited to deal with the terrible events that happen to her. SHe does fine, something causes it to come back, and she is forced to deal with her grief. Sorry for snapping, long day, rough case, a wreck involving a mother and her children"

"Ohhhh…"

"And Danny"

"Yes"

"She'll be fine she's a warrior"

"What?" Danny looked clueless. Mac walked off laughing

"Not often he does that," Jo said and Danny glared at her, frustrated.

Lindsay sat at her desk looking bright and cheery as Danny walked into the room. "Montana?"

"Danny, I'm fine."

"Linds?"

"Danny… Grr… Danny, I'm just fine"

"Honey, I was going to ask you to lunch"

Lindsay sighed, "Sorry twenty people have asked my if I'm fine, or if I need help and I can't stand it!"

"Lets go to lunch, hamburgers, pizza, or…"

"Lets go to the deli on 42nd street"

"Which one"

"I pick"

"Oh" Danny looked at her stomach.

"Danny for the upteenth time I am not pregnant" Jo walked in "Sorry , bad timing"

"Your fine"

"Jo we were just talking about lunch"

"Okay" Jo looked at the both of them.

"The pregnant thing, It's an ongoing joke."

"Oh, okay" Jo smiled as the couple left the room. Under her breath she muttered "Or a goal"

_Amy stood by the rose bushes as Lindsay and Kelly watched her. "You two know that these are my favorite flower and this bush holds my favorite roses, right."_

"_Absolutely" they both said smiling._

"_How about we fill a vase with roses Amy we could put them on the table for mama." said Lindsay._

"_Yup lets do that.. This rose… this rose… uh… this rose… oh… this pink rose.. A dandelion for Lindsay."_

**_I hope you enjoyed please reveiw. I will try to update soon. Yay summer break. _**


	6. Baby brother

_**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do thank all who read this story and appreciate all the reviews I get I will try to respond to them more now that school will be out by the end of this week. Thank you for reading.**_

_A small brunette sat on a dock next to two boys and a woman holding a two year old. "Lindsay you want to swim, too" The little girl shook her head. The two year old lurched forward and Lindsay jumped to stop him and fell in the water. "Ronald hold Ralphie or you get her."_

"_Ruth, I'll take him she trusts you more." Ruth dived into the water after Lindsay who was still panicking. "Hey, baby girl I got you. Here lets get you up on the dock. Shhh. Shhh. You're fine." Ruth placed Lindsay on the dock. Amy looked at her mom. "Mama why is my new sister so scared?"_

"_Baby, she came from a scary place"_

"_Aunt Kira scary, nuh uh"_

"_Baby, Aunt Kira made some bad choices"_

"_Will we see her at Christmas"_

"_No, Amy, She died."_

"_What!"_

"_Mama" Lindsay ran over to Ruth. Ruth looked slightly surprised. "He said dinner was done" _

"_You hungry."_

"_Uh, huh"_

"_Well go eat."_

"_Will you and the baby come"_

"_Yes, We're hungry, too. Alex, Jimmy, Amy come along."_

"Danny, why do you and Mac want him to go. It's not safe"

"Honey…."

"Sis, stop, I am not two" He looked at Lindsay.

"But you're _my _baby brother."

"Yea, by two years. I was a marine, I can handle myself."

Mac stepped between the two. "Lindsay, let him do his job. You can't protect him from every…thing" Lindsay stormed off. "Mac, not the best thing to tell her"

"Danny"

"What"

"Shut up"

"Yes s…."

"What"

"Nevermind, I'd like to live"

"Funny, Messer." Ralph said looking at Danny, "And you married my sister."

Mac rolled his eyes.

Lindsay slammed her locker door and ran straight into Jo. She went to walk away but Jo caught her arm. "Lindsay you can't just walk around all huffy."

"So, what if I want to"

"Oh, so now were three"

"Mac's… grrr"

"Don't agree with him"

"Yes… well… he's right and I hate it"

"Well you can't protect everyone you love"

"But I can sure try" Jo watched as Lindsay walked off and muttered "You're going to have a busy life then"

Danny, Mac, and Ralph arrived on scene only to see Flack and several officers putting the several suspects into the backs of police cars. "Hey you guys, Missed all the action one guy came out and attempted to shoot us and well it was easy after that."

"How many you got there?"

"Plenty"

"Hey, Ralph how'd you convince your sister to let you come?"

Ralph cringed "I didn't."

"Oh."

_Amy sat next to Lindsay. "Want to play dolls?"_

"_No"_

"_House?"_

"_No"_

"_Dress up?"_

"_No"_

"_Tea party?"_

"_No"_

"_Board games?"_

"_No"_

"_Any games?"_

"_No"_

"_Toy's?"_

"_Blocks"_

_Amy went to Jimmy's room, "Jimmy can I borrow your blocks?"_

"_Yes"_

_Amy walked back to her room "Here"_

_Lindsay's eyes widened and she smiled "Thank you" and she started building. Amy helped her build towers and knock them down._

_**Authors note: I had to put the small twist. Half of the idea of Lindsay being adoped came from a close friend of mine who is in foster care and she sometimes wishes she had been adopted, and she and I were talking and I randomly said something about what if Lindsay had been adopted and well she liked it. I hope that you liked it. If you have any advice or comments please reveiw**_


End file.
